This invention relates generally to injection molding and more particularly to a seating and sealing insert for mounting a heated nozzle in a well in a mold.
It is well known in injection molding for a nozzle to be received in a well in a mold with an insulative air space provided between them to minimize surface to surface contact between the heated nozzle and cooled mold to reduce heat loss. It is also well known to provide a seat to accurately locate the nozzle in the well and to provide a seal to prevent pressurized melt escaping into the air space. However, in the past, separate structure has been required to provide both the seating and sealing functions for a nozzle in a mold. For instance, the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,811 which issued May 12, 1987 shows the nozzle having a support flange seated against a shoulder in the mold, while sealing is provided by a separate cylindrical seal having a V - shaped forward surface. Similarly, the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,062 which issued Sep. 17, 1991 shows the nozzle seat being provided by a gate insert, while the sealing is provided by a sealing and locating flange extending around the nozzle. The applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,279 which issued Jun. 2, 1992 does show a sleeve which provides both locating and sealing, but it is applicable only to a probe having spaced fins which project outwardly into contact with the sleeve.